Referring to FIGS. 23A-23D, stitch patterns are continuously performed for example, on labels, pockets, collars and/or cuffs (Numbers 1-6 indicate order of stitch works). Since each stitch pattern is different, an operator ordinarily has to operate a control panel each time to input the data for each stitch pattern, This procedure which requires an operator to input stitch pattern data each time the stitch pattern is changed, is generally inefficient and can result in input errors. These errors also can result in damage to the workpiece.